


Christmas at Xavier's School

by TotallynotMrSinister



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Jet-ass, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallynotMrSinister/pseuds/TotallynotMrSinister
Summary: Kitty and Illyana are telling stories of Christmases past to Artie and Leech on Christmas Eve, as they try to go to sleep.
Relationships: Douglas Ramsey/Warlock (New Mutants), Kitty Pryde & Douglas Ramsey, Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Leech & Artie Maddicks, Leech/Artie Maddicks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Christmas at Xavier's School

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the plant-thing with care,  
In hopes that Santa soon would be there; (Would soon be there? I don’t know this poem well enough.)  
Artie and Leech were nestled all snug in their beds;  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And Kitty in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Were telling them stories of Christmases past.  
Fuck it, I can’t rhyme. Maybe if anything else lines up. No promises though.  
Anyways, Kitty was doing the most of the story-telling, about her time with the X-Men. I remained mostly quiet, since I was six at the time. Also, I did not speak English, so I couldn’t understand the Christmases either. And there were no Christmases in Limbo, so I didn’t have any tales. At least before the New Mutants. My first Christmas with the New Mutants… that was a fuckin’ shitshow. But the second year was probably one of the best Christmases I’ve ever had. This was a tale worth telling (and child-appropriate, for the most part, although it doesn’t matter much when it’s Artie and Leech. They made it through the Mutant Massacre, so they can handle a bit of swearing and sex.) Anyways, Kitty wrapped up her tale and asked me if I had any story I want to tell. I surprised her this time by saying yes. Also, just to be clear, Artie and Leech were staying in the New Mutants pod, so others were dropping in and out during the story, going to do whatever, I don’t fucking know where they were going on Christmas Eve, like guys, why you just wandering in and out the pod? ANYWAYS, to the story.

“So, this was the second year of the New Mutants. Our cast of characters is Doug, Kitty, me, Warlock, Sam, Shan and Amara were there, but they aren’t too important for this story, Bobby, Dani, Rahne, and random X-Men. Also, the original five were at the mansion for Christmas, but Jean was still dead. You know all of them?” Artie nodded for the both of them.  
“Great. This was Christmas Eve, and Me, Kitty, Doug and Warlock were watching some bad Christmas movie, like one of them stop motion ones with the toys, like Rudolph or whatever. It isn't really important. Bobby was hanging around in the living room too, he wasn't watching the film, I don't know what though, probably reading a comic or something. Kitty, do you-”  
“This isn't the important thing, ‘Yana, get on with the story.”  
“Yes, good point, I got it, anyways, um… Doug and I were making dumb jokes and crapping on it, while Kitty was ignoring us and watching Warlock watch the movie. Every once in a while, Bobby piped up to make a joke with me and Doug, and Kitty would always shush him. Oh, and just so you know, it was very snowy outside, Ororo did it for us. I bet she’ll make it snow overnight tonight too, since-” I noticed Kitty giggling into her hand. “What?”  
“You’re a terrible storyteller, you keep getting distracted!” Artie made a big smile, and Leech nodded his head in agreement.  
“Shush, you! And you two too! With the three of you interrupting me, it’ll just distract me more!” Artie projected an image of me noticing a squirrel out the window, and Leech laughed out loud.  
“Uhhh… we were watching a movie (and it was Year Without a Santa Clause, you would remember if you watched it.)” Kitty prompted me.  
“I know. Anyways, at some point in the movie Piotr and Kurt came in, with Logan a bit behind them. They had been gift-wrapping and they came in with them all in a couple big boxes, and placed them under the tree, which was huge just so you know. Remember how tall the ceiling was in the living room at Xavier’s? This thing nearly touched the top. So, Kurt and Logan and Piotr put the gifts under the tree, and Bobby and Warlock got distracted. Warlock started probing them with his weird eyes and stuff. Kitty and I went off while Rogue was handling those two children and keeping them from messing things up, and we wandered around. You know how it is on Christmas Eve when it’s almost time to eat, but not yet so you don't know what to do? Yeah, that’s what we were doing. We eventually-” Kitty looked at me in a meaningful way.  
“Kitty, it’s… I’m not gonna… anyways. It was dinner! Professor Xavier, Ororo, and Kurt had been working all day making some really good food! Rahne and Bobby were arguing about whether Bobby and Sam were better at throwing frisbees for Rahne to catch.” At this point, Bobby was walking past, and he decided to join in, and set Artie and Leech straight about who was the better frisbee player. Why is he like this?  
“I was the better frisbee thrower! Sam kept getting it stuck in trees and throwing it too high!”  
“But wasn’t Rahne the one catching the frisbees?” Leech asked.  
“Tha’s wha I was saying! I am the best judge at this!” Rahne’s voice called in through the door from the other room.  
“GOD DAMN IT RAHNE!” Bobby yelled, unnecessarily loudly to be honest. Although that's not new. I continued.  
“Anyways, uh, we ate. Dani called Sam jetass, and we all thought it was hilarious, except for Warlock. Logan and Kurt got drunk and wandered off, and we sent Piotr to make sure they didn’t destroy anything. I don’t know why, though, Kurt wouldn’t break anything at least. Anyways, Shan made Bobby smack himself in the face with a piece of meat, we learned that alcohol affects Technarchs, Doug and Kitty got in an argument over something or other, and I drank all the eggnog with Sean.” Artie projected a question mark on the wall. “Sean, Banshee. You know him. Anyways, he drank about a third, I drank everything else. Dinner was good, but the pie was better. I don’t know how, but Doug, Hank, Bobby, and Kurt managed to perfect the art of pie-making!” Kitty slapped me on the elbow. “Ow!”  
“I helped too! So did Ororo and the professor!”  
“And that’s why we didn’t eat those pies.” Kitty glared at me, trying to hide her smile, and Artie and Leech giggled quietly.  
“Well, Ororo’s were delicious, you really missed out then.”  
“Remember what the professor’s looked like?” Kitty laughed.  
“They were literally smoking… okay, fine, I can tell why you didn’t try mine.”  
“The pies were good, is what I am saying. At least the pumpkin pies. We stayed far away from the apple pies. Well, Bobby ate one. And I do mean he ate the whole pie by himself. He then pretended he was sick and ran upstairs, but then he came back down with a load of gifts in a box. He called them Christmas Eve gifts, since he wanted to give stuff to people both days. I don’t know if his family did it, or if it’s just a rich people thing since Warren did it as well? Although Warren was way more moderated, and the only reason he did that was because he had to go and also wanted to see the expressions on Bobby, Hank, and Scott’s faces when they opened up matching speedos. Which I am honestly surprised that Bobby didn’t do that.” Then Doug called up from downstairs,  
“Hey Kitty, ‘Yana, anyone want this weird Krakoan drink that Mondo, Tom, and I made? It tastes really good, just ignore the smell. I think it’s alcoholic though, just so you know.” Muffled crashing. “It’s also somewhat thick, like eggnog.” Kitty phased through the floor. Doug screamed. Kitty phased back up with some purple and green liquid on her lips, tongue, and teeth.  
“It actually is delicious.” Artie projected an image of him drinking it up on the wall. “I wouldn’t, Artie. It may be alcoholic.”  
“Can I get back to my story?”  
“Oh sweet you’re telling a story?” Doug barged in the door. Kitty stared at him.  
“Who invited you?” Kitty asked.  
“Do you want me to go?” He asked.  
“No, no, the more the merrier. Unless you have any objections?” I looked at Artie and Leech. They shook their heads. “Alright then Doug. I was just telling you about… uh… Kitty, where was I?”  
“Warren, matching speedos, Bobby didn’t do that.”  
“OH MAN I REMEMBER THAT! Scott’s face was so good!” Doug yelled for no real reason.  
“Yeah, it was quite funny. Anyways, Bobby got us a bunch of stuff. I remember Doug got a dictionary, which he then read.”  
“I still have that by the way!” Doug interjected excitedly.  
“Oh, I know. Nobody would get rid of a fancy leather bound dictionary like the one Bobby gave you. That kid’s joke budget is insane.”  
“His whole budget is insane. Remember when he bought A.I.M?” Kitty asked.  
“Oh shit, yeah! Does he still own that?” Doug answered.  
“I don’t actually know, we should probably ask him.” I responded. “Anyways, he trolled us with thousands of dollars of weird stuff. I remember he bought Dani a teddy bear. So, then we watched Christmas movies with Sean and Kurt til we were tired and went to bed. I think Amara went to bed first? And I think Sam after her. Me and Kitty went to bed after, at around 11:30. Doug, did anyone else go to bed? I know you and Warlock stayed up all night.”  
“Dani stayed up all night with us, Rahne went to bed at around 12:30, Bobby at like 2, and Shan went somewhere and didn’t come back, but I know she didn’t go to bed. Piotr showed up some point after you left as well, and so did Rogue. They both left.”  
“Man, this bedtime story is extremely boring” Kitty said.  
“Doesn’t look like it matters much,” I said, gesturing to Artie and Leech both asleep.  
“Probably when we were going over the details of the dictionary.” Kitty joked. Just then, we heard muffled crashing and some quiet cursing. Kitty immediately phased downstairs and I teleported to join her. The sight of our home invader shocked us silent, although it probably shouldn’t have. Just then, Doug rounded the corner, winded. He was not silent, though he rarely is.  
“Wade!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”  
“Heeeey there teenagers! Uhhh… go back to sleep! Wadey Claus won’t give you presents if you’re awake and bothering him!” We all stared at Deadpool in shocked silence. He shook his Santa hat at us.  
“Who put you up to this?” Kitty asked.  
“Don’t tell Logan I told you, but-”  
“Logan?!?” I asked.  
“It was Sinister.” Doug waved his hand at me, then Deadpool. I stepped up to him, grabbed his arm, and created a stepping disk. When I returned, I returned to a tired-looking Kitty, and a concerned-looking Doug.  
“Where’d you drop him?” Kitty asked.  
“North Pole. What, Remy got back from there, and he can die! Wade can’t, he’ll be fine.”

And that was the very first Christmas on Krakoa.


End file.
